


Baby Mullings

by yeahwrite



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom - Fandom
Genre: Babies, Canon Compliant, Family, Gen, Parental Favourtism, Sibling Bonding, Sneaking Out, Symbabies, Yelling, child characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahwrite/pseuds/yeahwrite
Summary: Toxin wants to meet their alien baby brother.





	1. Attempt 1

**Author's Note:**

> As quick context in case anyone hasn't read the OG series!
> 
> Due to their generation number, none of Carnage's kids have access to the klyntar genetic memory - everything they learn is through experience. As such, Toxin is quite a bit ignorant to certain things they would otherwise have known about - like the usual norm for symbiote families.
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading!

Quiet as a mouse, a baby symbiote was slowly sneaking their way through the house.

Off the bed, out of the room and now down a corridor.

Curiosity and excitement a driving force.

Because, they’d been here for a few weeks now.

The Mulligans altogether again after Pat had decided to stop keeping them in a secret.

But even then, despite being known, he had still refused to let them meet baby Edward.

Their weird little alien brother.

Toxin didn’t know _much_ about families.

Their only encounter with their own biological one, had resulted in them nearly being horribly murdered.

But, with their adopted one, they’d gotten to see everyone _else_ interact with the baby and get to know them.

And through Pat’s eyes they’d seen _other_ siblings play together outside.

So, it didn’t seem fair at all to Toxin that they couldn’t even get to meet theirs!

They could be gentle and careful.

They could!

And even if they weren’t, Pat hadn’t been _either_ of those things with them.

And had once dropped the _human_ baby himself, it only being Toxin’s presence which had meant nothing bad had happened!

So, _Pat_ wasn’t one to talk.

Not that he even had to know anyway.

As Toxin slowly opened the nursery door, Pat remained all tucked away and fast asleep.

All they had to do was keep him like that for a bit, just long enough for them to get to play with their brother a bit!

Who looked to be sleeping away too, as Toxin carefully peered over the cradle.

Making weird little buzzing sleep sounds.

_Zzz._

_Zzz._

Those still made no sense to Toxin at all, why some humans made those.

Although they could admit they were a bit funny.

They’d recorded Pat’s sleep sounds once because of that.

 _Only_ once.

He…hadn’t been very happy with them.

Hopefully, _Edward_ wouldn’t be too upset with them for disrupting _his_ sleep sounds.

 **“Hello.”** They tried to say as hushed as they could manage, listening out for any possible vibrations that would indicate Gina was heading this way.

No response from Edward.

Still sleeping away.

Toxin huffed a little at that – and if they’d had a mouth formed at that point, they might just have _pouted._

But, after a few moments longer of just dejectedly mulling, they decided, _well_ \- maybe they should just _pick him up._

That would be faster and less boring than just having him keep _sleeping_ , when this was _supposed_ to be their first meeting!

And so, trying to remember exactly how they’d seen Pat do it all those times, they attempted just that.

This did start to stir the tiny thing, who slowly started moving and doing that yawning thing.

 Finally getting somewhere, Toxin decided to raise Edward right up to face level – so proper introductions might get started straight away!

**“Hello! I know you but you don’t know me - I’m Toxin! We share a Pops, so that makes us siblings! It’s nice to _fiiiiinnnnaaaalllllly_ meet you! Pat has been very, very annoying about this.”**

They had it _all_ prepared, ready to prove all the fears about this meeting completely and utterly _wrong_.

…But they didn’t quite get the response they were _hoping_ for.

With Edward _immediately_ bursting into tears and _wails_ as soon as he opened his eyes.

Causing immediate panic from the symbiote holding him.

It _wasn’t_ loud enough to hurt them – but it _was_ still loud enough that Gina was going to hear!

Even Pat was starting to stir!

Toxin frantically tried to up the melatonin levels in his brain to counter this, but they still had Gina to worry about and she would tell him anyway!

_They were all going to be so, so mad._

Toxin tried to do that bouncing thing they’d seen to calm the baby down, but to no avail.

Edward seemed _determined_ to become as red as them.

“Edward?! Pat?!”

Hurried footsteps pounding their way through the house.

No! _Not fair!_ They hadn’t even gotten to play yet!

They just- what should they-?!

No time left to think now.

With a door swung open – and the sound of Gina Mulligan _screaming._

* * *

 

 

Pat was _mad._

Pat was very, _very_ mad.

And Gina was refusing to speak to either of them – _“I told you to not let that thing near our son!” –_ having been the last thing she’d said, before angrily walking off with Edward.

Leaving them both where they are now.

Pat sat on a chair, fuming and every muscle in their body tense enough to reflect that.

**“I just wanted to _play_.” **

The excuse was not bought, as full-heartedly genuine as it was.

Nor was the following argument at all pleasant.

“Don’t you _ever_ do that again Toxin, do you _hear me?!”_


	2. Attempt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you so much for the comments I adore them!! This chapter is much happier I promise!
> 
> Although, quick warnings:
> 
> Briefly mentioned past eating of an animal.
> 
> Brief angst related to how Toxin did not inherit any klyntar genetic memory;

It had been several weeks, before Toxin had decided to try to meet their brother again.

This time, taking a different approach.

“Da-da!” Edward gurgled, waking up to see the face of their father looking down at them.

**“No, I’m _Toxin!_ Not that boring man. I just have his _mug_ because we-” **

“Da-da!”

**“… _No_. Toxin!”**

“Da-da! Up! Up Da-da!”

Pat’s mouth twisted as Edward _refused_ to listen to their sibling explain very basic things to him - did other symbiotes ever have to deal with this sort of thing?! Probably _not!_ \- but Toxin complied all the same and lifted the baby above their head.

Edward squealed in delight at this.

“Higher! Higher!”

Again, uneasiness started to settle in Pat and Toxin’s shared belly at this being overheard – but at least these were good sounds!

And gave Toxin an idea!

**“You like up high? Me too! Wanna go see even higher?”**

“Higher!” Was parroted right back at them.

Glee filled Toxin then, as they quickly made there way to the window then, supporting teeny tiny Edward with ease in one arm, as they opened it.

**“Up we go then!”**

In a sequence of events so fast that it almost seemed like only one fluid motion had taken place, Toxin then positioned themself and _lunged._

They almost overshot and landed harder than they would have liked on the roof – briefly freezing to see if there would be any response from below to that – but ultimately it went to plan.

And their little brother was positively _delighted_ by this – letting out a _“wheeeee!”_

He really was easily pleased, wasn’t he? Toxin hadn’t even gotten anywhere _properly_ high – like a skyscraper! Or a crane! – but here he was, so incredibly thrilled that their little meat arms were flailing all over the place.

And, quickly enough, Toxin found that enthusiasm rubbing off on them – Pat’s mouth widening into a grin matching Edward’s oddly and impractically gummy one.

It was then too, that an idea struck Toxin, remembering a movie he’d seen through Pat’s eyes as he’d watched it with the baby.

Nobody here was a lion, but it could still work!

They’d thought from the moment they’d seen it that might be funny to get to try!

And so, taking a cue from the picture movie called “Lion King”, they lifted up Edward as high as they possibly could, for a better view.

And then they manifested themself while the human baby looked away, rising even higher as their own flesh coated Pat’s.

A blunt grin now turned excessively _toothy._

**“You can see all sorts of cool things up high. _All above_. Like one of those Earth birds – although trust me, don’t eat them. The feathers are bad. Get stuck in your teeth and gut. Blegh.” **

_“Bleh!”_ Was imitated back.

 ** _“Blegh.”_** Toxin solemnly agreed, again, remembering that incident with a pigeon.

He’d been busted for it the very next morning when Pat had coughed a feather up and into his cereal.

Although at least, in Toxin’s opinion the cereal was already plain and nasty, so that aspect of the incident was no great loss.

**“ _This_ height’s kinda lame though. Nothing like the skyscrapers or towers from further in the city. A human could fall from here and be okay – but up there? They’d go _splat!_ ”  **

Like a human _pancake._

**“But it’s fun to play in. Hardly anyone goes there because there all so scared about a tiny bit of danger, so it’s like it’s all just one big playground for _you!_ Except also the pigeons. Them too.” **

They never went away.

**“Space is probably even cooler, that’s where my grandparent’s from, but…”**

They’d never been and had no memory of it. There was very little they knew of their own people, all they could do was wonder and make do with the people and the family that they did have…

Like this one.

Toxin tucked their brother back in then, holding him in the crook of an arm as they went to sit down.

Admittedly feeling mildly nervous as they did, about potentially getting a bad reaction again.

They almost did.

Edward visibly started and his face scrunched up, upon realising it really wasn’t-

_“No da-da?! Where dada?!”_

**“Pops is right here!”** Toxin briefly peeled back part of their own face, so Edward could see their father’s again.

**“But it’s _my_ turn to use the body right now. Mine! He’s sleeping, so he doesn’t even _need_ it anyway.”**

Edward seemed to be placated by this, thankfully settling back down.

Much to Toxin’s relief.

And so, the talking and getting to know resumed.

As was the original intent.

The human baby didn’t talk much back of course, but Toxin didn’t mind that too much: the siblings were still finally getting to meet, which is what they had wanted so desperately in the first place.

Just like all the other siblings they’d seen all around had gotten to have.

And finally, when they noticed the very prominent signs of human tiredness in their little alien brother, Toxin simply – and for once _carefully_ \- climbed back in through the window, to put them to their prison-bed.

Giving off one last gentle pat to the little head as they did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, Toxin closes the window after.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
